<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleep-porting by anasticklefics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243382">Sleep-porting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anasticklefics/pseuds/anasticklefics'>anasticklefics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Sleepwalking, Tickling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anasticklefics/pseuds/anasticklefics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five teleports in his sleep. It lands him in some sticky situations.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy &amp; Diego Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleep-porting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five found out he teleported in his sleep when he was nine after he was flung out of sleep in a space that was definitely not created for even his tiny body. Reginald told him he’d been doing it since he was a baby, essentially, but that Grace had learnt to track him down easily and put him back to bed before he woke himself up.</p>
<p>“Convenient of you to forget to mention it,” he’d said in his high pitched but oh so serious voice, having forgotten how to properly smile at around seven according to Allison.</p>
<p>Ever since that day he’d fallen into an aversion-like relationship with sleep, as anyone would had they been uncertain of where they would end up at the end of a nap. He thought he was rather good at keeping it at bay; mostly waking up in the kitchen or right outside wherever he’d passed out, but a rather traumatic incident involving a <em>very</em> busy road in the middle of the pitch dark December night had led to slightly desperate measures.</p>
<p>“Why are you locking yourself against the headboard?” Diego had asked once, having walked in on him setting the key to the handcuffs down on the nightstand.</p>
<p>“Mind your business,” he’d said, 12 and impatient. Diego, also 12 and impatient, had glared at him and left.</p>
<p>That method only worked when he wasn’t teleporting, he realized, as he could teleport right out of them.</p>
<p>As he grew, the sleep-porting ceased, and he’d nearly forgotten about it until he found himself in his pre-teen body once more and remembered just how utterly chaotic those years had been.</p>
<p>Only it was <em>worse</em> with a middle-aged man’s mind.</p>
<p>“How did you get in here?”</p>
<p>Five wasn’t entirely sure what he managed to choke out himself, disgruntled and still partly asleep as he tried to untangle himself from the rope - skipping rope? - he’d managed to teleport himself onto during his afternoon nap.</p>
<p>Diego’s eyebrows were furrowed, his mouth pouting a bit rather than pointing downward, proof of concern and not disapproval at Five apparently randomly showing up at the gym he was currently cleaning. Maybe it was a sign that he showed up looking as if someone was chasing him too often that Diego wasn’t full on grilling him for answers immediately.</p>
<p>“I fell asleep,” he said, the three words a full explanation in his head.</p>
<p>“In here?” Diego looked around the empty space. “Why?”</p>
<p>“Not <em>here</em>,” Five replied, trying and failing to sit up. “Ugh, the floor is dirty, Diego, do you even do your job?”</p>
<p>“I’ll ask you again. How did you get in here?”</p>
<p>“Guess three times.”</p>
<p>“Okay, but <em>why</em>.”</p>
<p>“It’s not important,” he said, waving his hand.</p>
<p>Diego narrowed his eyes. “What did you do?”</p>
<p>“<em>Nothing</em>. Jesus. Help me up.”</p>
<p>Diego huffed, but reached down to grab his hand to pull him up. “I feel like it’s better if I don’t know anyway.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t expect you to understand either way.”</p>
<p>Diego promptly let his hand go and he fell down on his behind. “Help yourself up.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean it like that,” Five whined, not sure why he was explaining himself. “I just mean it’s weird, okay?”</p>
<p>“Weird how?”</p>
<p>“You ever heard of sleepwalking?”</p>
<p>“Of course I’ve fucking heard of sleepwa-”</p>
<p>“It’s like that, but I teleport in my sleep.”</p>
<p>Diego quieted mid-sentence and a grin, seemingly involuntary but so goddamn annoying, found his lips. “You’re kidding?”</p>
<p>“Been doing it since I was a kid,” Five said, ignoring the urge to punch him. “It stopped when I got older, but I guess this teenage body doesn’t forget.”</p>
<p>“That’s fucking gold.”</p>
<p>“It’s not as fun when you don’t know where you are when you wake up,” Five replied, shooting him a look.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, I get that. But I gotta ask, where was the weirdest place you’ve woken up at?”</p>
<p>“A cupboard, the fridge - yes - and once the road. Oh, and in Klaus’ bed, once. It was weird. I got so desperate I tried to tie myself to the bed-”</p>
<p>“<em>I remember that.</em>”</p>
<p>“Didn’t work.” He tried to pull his arm free of the rope, but was properly tangled up. “Maybe I should’ve slept here.”</p>
<p>Diego let out a laugh. “Here, let me.”</p>
<p>Five pushed his hand away. “As if I would trust you to do that again.”</p>
<p>“Oh, get over it.”</p>
<p>“Don’t fucking touch me.”</p>
<p>“Five-”</p>
<p>“I’m going to-”</p>
<p>And somewhere between Diego managing to grab Five’s wrist and Five trying to pull it out of his grasp, Diego ended up in a pile on top of him.</p>
<p>“Get <em>off</em>.”</p>
<p>“I’m <em>trying</em>. I’m not down here because it’s <em>fun</em>.”</p>
<p>But Five was tired and impatient and tried to shove him off himself, rather than, you know, attempt to teleport away instead. He’d blame his sleep deprivation later, but in that moment, with Diego’s elbow digging into his gut, Five acted on pure and simple instinct.</p>
<p>That instinct turned him into a five year old, as it turned out.</p>
<p>Jabbing his fingers into Diego’s ribs, Five had expected a noise of some sort to leave his brother’s lips, but he hadn’t expected him to <em>giggle</em> of all things.</p>
<p>“Hey, don’t!”</p>
<p>“Still ticklish, I see.”</p>
<p>Diego managed to point at him. “Don’t you fucking dare, Five.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I dare, Diego.”</p>
<p>“I’m literally on top of you- stop!”</p>
<p>And Five, drunk of power, didn’t listen. That would be his downfall, soon. Give Diego a minute to gather his thoughts once the ticklish panic settled a bit as Five went to town on his lower ribs, coming dangerously close to the sweet spot that was his tummy. Five remembered the spot simply because he’d seen Klaus take advantage of it only recently. But as his intoxication started going to his head and he attempted to go for the forbidden area, something snapped in Diego who all but stabbed Five with his hand.</p>
<p>And it tickled. It tickled a whole lot more than Five had anticipated, those fingers wiggling into his armpit. He hadn’t anticipated the squeal that left his mouth either.</p>
<p>Five finally remembered he could teleport away, but not before Diego went for his knees.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>